ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Ellen
This article is about the girl who loves rocketships. For the female of the Edgar and Ellen duo, see Ellen. For the Alien vs. Predator character, see Ripley. How Captain Ellen joined the Tourney Captain Ellen, a star token collector and a member of the USS Enterprise. Ellen entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to get back on her feet again, however the USS Enterprise failed and she also failed to win the tournament. Ellen did not have enough money to return to America and stayed in Japan as a star token collector, a month later she had a call from James T. Kirk. Spock was riding on Dr. Leonard H. McCoy's bike and caused an awful accident. With Spock's accident and the money she needed to head home, Ellen decides to win and enter the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Captain Ellen: *Play 3005 Versus Mode matches. *Using Picard, win 175 matches in the Survival Mode. Players can avoid fighting Captain Ellen by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 650 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Captain Ellen at USS Enterprise. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Captain Ellen, let the stars in the heavens tremble!" She will be seen right of Tigger, left of Eyrie, on the bottom of the character select array, and below Juniper. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flips her star tokens. After the announcer calls his name Captain Ellen shuffles her star tokens and does a red energy wave attack and says as the camera zooms, "I'm on my way to the outer space room.". Special Attacks Star Token (Neutral) Captain Ellen throws a star token at her opponent. Red Energy (Side) Captain Ellen fires a ball of red energy at her opponent. Rocketship Blast (Up) Captain Ellen charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then she flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick while shouting "FIRE!" Rocket Hurricane (Down) Captain Ellen spins with one of her arms out, then does a hammer punch. Hyper Star Token (Hyper Smash) Captain Ellen rapidly throws star tokens at her opponent. She stops after 19 star tokens. Ellen Finale (Final Smash) Captain Ellen hears some rumbling saying "THIS IS TERRIBLE!" then temple debris begins raining down. This will also damage Ellen. 17 seconds after, the shaking stops. Victory Animations #Captain Ellen covers her mouth and yawns saying "That battle made me... super sleepy..." as her voice tires then falls on her front and snores loudly. #*Captain Ellen covers her mouth and yawns saying "Theodore, I told you that seeing the stars... makes me..." as her voice tires then falls on her front and snores loudly. (Starman victories only) #Captain Ellen does a punch then a stomp then does two more punches saying "Now I have two star tokens!". #*Captain Ellen does a punch then a stomp then does two more punches saying "Your next stop is outer space, whether you want to go there or not!". (Chonrei victories only) #Captain Ellen throws one of her star tokens upward, creating fireworks as she says "Wow, that's great!". #*Captain Ellen throws one of her star tokens upward, creating fireworks as she says "For you're information, star tokens do not grant immortality. That's what I heard.". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Captain Ellen's rocket ship crashes and Ellen comes out saying "I really want to go on that ride! I LOVE rocket ships!". Special Quotes *This is terrible! Without those tokens, I can't go on the rocketship ride! (When fighting Heihachi or Chonrei) *That's great... I can't go on the rocketship ride... (When fighting Spock, Picard, Kirk, McCoy, Khan, Klaa, Worf, Yachiru, Monstrous Ogre, Yoshimitsu, Jack-7, Shaheen, Groove, or Hubba Hubba) *Oh, this could NOT have gone worse! I spent ALL my savings renewed to you, and there's something REALLY horrible, and I did THIS?! (When fighting Armor King) *Do you think you can find it? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Let's all go for a rocketship ride! (When fighting S. Beauty, Bloopy, or Snook) *Thanks, Team Umizoomi. You guys are the best. (When fighting K. Lumsy, Jin, or Lex Luthor) *When I look at the stars, it makes me wanna fall asleep... (yawn) (When fighting Starman) *I prefer a Starship, and I don't like quicksands or dealing with things threatening our galaxy. (When fighting Mamoswine) *It will be a one way ticket to space. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Yeah, if you get sucked in, there's no way back out again. You're dead. (When fighting Orne) *I'm gonna get my own Starship, visit new worlds and civilizations, and go where no man has gone before. (When fighting Sonya) *That won't mean resistance is futile! (When fighting Grunty) *We are all capable of error in judgment. (When fighting Shin) *To break the galaxy barrier? (When fighting Magolor) *No way. If you use them, you could invite Klingons to our turf! Instant war! (When fighting Wingo) *Would your Star Fox team consider work for Starfleet? (When fighting Fox) *The ancient Cerinian civilization is long dead. How are you still standing? (When fighting Krystal) *I want to be changed to a cyborg like you if I die. (When fighting Mighty Gazelle) *Some demons also seek to fight Murasame for dominance of Japan. Can I come with you? (When fighting Takamaru) *You're occupation of Daein has gone long enough. It's time to give its freedom back! (When fighting Jarod) *I will harness the power of the dragon from your carcass! (When fighting Volga) *You cannot be a good Mario lookalike! (When fighting Bowser Jr.) *You're space pirates seek to conquer and destroy! (When fighting Ridley) *I think I'm getting sleepy... (heavy yawn) (When fighting Hypno) *Just leave Link out of your life. He's not gonna be a good husband to you anyway. (When fighting Cia (Tourney 2)) *Wanna hook up with me later? (When fighting Katt (Tourney 2)) *If you could harness all the Krazoa Spirits, millions would die.(When fighting General Scales (Tourney 2)) *Do the Galactic Space Police have Starships too? (When fighting Phoenix (F-Zero), Tourney 2)) *How good do you and Samurai Goroh do together? Bonnie and Clyde worked well as crime partners. (When fighting Lisa Brilliant (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Captain Ellen and Chocola have the same English voice actress. *Captain Ellen and Malon have the same French voice actress. *The Tourney series quotes of Captain Ellen combines those from Day at the Museum and some original quotes. *Prior to Tourney, Captain Ellen was known as simply "Ellen". *Along with Kayla, Captain Ellen is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who doesn't use a quote from her respective episode when fighting Shin Kamiya in Tourney; rather, she uses an original quote. **The reverse happens with Lee Chaolan, in which Captain Ellen and Kayla are the only ones to get a quote from her respective episode when fighting him, whereas every other live-action character from the aforementioned kid's show gets an original quote. *It is revealed that whenever Ellen fights Starman, as well as in her FMV opening for Classic Mode, that Ellen gets so sleepy that she could fall asleep when she looks at the stars. Recently, it has been revealed that she gets super tired when she fights Hypno. *The default rival of Captain Ellen is Jin Chonrei. The second rival of Captain Ellen is Red Bulborb. Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change